Fists, fires and other such things
by kira1525
Summary: Firefighter AU! Grimmjow Jageurjaques is a man with a criminal record trying to get a new start. With the help of a good recommendation from his psychiatrist, he manages to get a job at the local fire department. A smoking hot chief is just the cherry on top! or should I say Strawberry? Rated M for language and possible Lemon's. It will be a GrimmIchi! Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: HELLOOO! Thanks for taking the time to open up my story! This idea came to me randomly and was stuck in my head so I just **_**had **_**to write it out. Before we start I just have a few things to say:**

**Firstly, for those of you waiting on an update for my other story 'Hybrids are us' I am SO sorry. I've once again lost inspiration for it, but don't worry! I haven't given up on it yet!**

**Secondly, as it stands this story will just be GrimmIchi but there is a **_**slight **_**possibility I may make it a GrimmIchiShiro but that all depends on you guys!**

**There is some OOC'ness but hopefully it's not overwhelmingly bad. This chapter is pretty much just to introduce the story and see if anyone's even interested in it at all. Also I have no Beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I hope you all enjoy **

**P.S: I OWN NOTHING! If Bleach were mine, it'd have a lot more sexy mansex times and a lot less straight people! YAY YAOI! But alas, it belongs to the lovely Tite Kubo. NOW READ AWAY YOUNG PAD-WAN! Err… random internet friend! **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The first thing I notice as I approach the Karakura Fire Department is a shock of spikey orange hair and while hair that colour is bound to draw attention, it was impressive considering said orange hair belonged to a man who was seated in the box of a fire engine red ford truck that proudly proclaimed it's status as 'Squad 1501' 'Unit #1' with the writing in bold black letters across the side. Above it, in the middle of the drivers side door, was the department logo. I walk towards the orange beacon, walking along side the truck that was backed into the parking lot, just left of a big open bay door that looked into where the rest of the fire trucks were parked.

Once I get to where the man is, I see that he is flattening cardboard boxes. His back is turned to me, but I can see that he's lightly tanned, an almost perfect shade that -from what I can see peeking out from under the collar of his dark blue shirt and past the short sleeves- is even and flawless in a way that told me it was probably a mix of being outside a fair amount of time and his own natural skin tone. The orange hair that'd caught my attention was spikey in a kind of gravity-defying way but still somehow seemed totally un-gelled. The ends at the back of his neck brushed his short collar, but even with the spikes in the front it somehow managed to avoid looking like a mullet. I wondered briefly if his hair was natural but then, given my own blue hair -yes it's _natural_- I figured it was a likely possibility.

When he didn't notice me after a moment, I spoke.

"Oi!"

The man startles a little, his body jerking a bit, before he turns to look at me. For a split second, I lose all train of thought as I look into the deepest, warmest pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. And wow, ok that just sounds _way _to mushy and romantic and just- no.

It only lasted a second, because then he spoke, perfectly plump, pink lips pulling up into a polite smile.

"Can I help you?" He asks. I almost don't answer him, my mind busy providing images of _other things_ those lips could be doing. I give a minute shake of my head and clear my throat before answering.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a…" I look down at my hand where I'd scribbled the man's name. Captain Aba- something…" he trails off, scowling as he stared at the last half of the name had been smudged and was far from legible.

"Oh, that'd be Abarai." He smiles. "Go in through the bay door and on the right side of the bay, past that truck there" He points to the fire truck furthest away from us, "take the first door. Follow the hallway and right around the corner on your left there'll be a door that says stairs. His office is at the top, furthest to the left."

While he's talking, I take the time to take a good look at the man's face. Now, I'm not one of those guys who prance's around with rainbow flags and super tight clothes that scream 'dick chaser', but I've never really hidden my sexuality either. This is why I have absolutely no problem admitting to myself that _holy shit this guy's hot I want him._

It takes a second for me to realize he's stopped talking and was looking at me expectantly.

"Thanks." I say, turning and walking in through the big open bay door. I could see a few other fire fighters all milling around the area. They all wore the same dark blue shirt. The back had the name of the fire department, while the front on the left breast proudly displayed the fire emblem, also known as the Maltese Cross.

I got a few glances, but they were expected. If it wasn't my cotton candy blue hair –shut up, cotton candy is _manly_- my height, at 6'2" or big clunky steel toes that stood out against my light blue, oil stained jeans, then surely my lack of uniform would have been enough to draw at least a few looks. I didn't care though, as I go through the door the orangette had mentioned. Before long, I found myself at the top of the stairs staring at three doors. Well, four if you count the double doors for the middle office as two instead of one. I look to the office on the left and sure enough, the little plaque above it read _"Captain Renji Abarai." _

The door is open, so I go over and knock on the frame, drawing the attention of the man –who I assume is the captain- sitting behind the desk. He glances to the door, then offers a quick smile and I notice the phone in his hand. He gives me the universal 'one sec' hand sign and I take the opportunity to give him a quick once over. He's got ridiculously red hair that I'm sure would blend with one of the fire trucks. He's got it up in a high pony tail that somehow reminded me of a pineapple, though I keep that thought to myself. I move on and see that there are tribal tattoo's extending from his eyebrows of all places and going down his face. There are also some peeking above his shirt collar and from under his sleeves which leads me to believe that his torso was most likely covered in them as well.

"-ok, Love you. See you later. Bye." The man hangs up the phone and spins his chair a bit to look at me.

"Sorry about that" He stands and extends his arms over the desk. "You must be Mr…" he glances down at the day planner on his desk "-Jageurjaques."

I nod and take the hand. His handshake is firm and manly, but not painful or like he's trying too hard.

"Just call me Grimmjow. 'Mr.' makes me sound old."

That gets a bit of a chuckle from him.

"Very well, Grimmjow. Please, take a seat." The red head gestures to one of two chairs in front of his desk and I sit down, pulling the chair a bit closer to the desk to be comfortable.

Once we're both seated, the questions begin.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Alright" Renji looks up at the blue haired man across from him. "Here's the deal, based on this interview, I'd say you're hired."

Grimmjow waits for the 'but'. He doesn't have to wait long.

"However, you have a criminal record. As a rule, we don't hire people with criminal records. They don't even get an interview, but in your case we got a phone call from Dr. Unohana Retsu, who spoke directly to our chief, who she happens to be quite close with. According to her, you're" He looks down at a paper he'd flipped to from the small pile he'd been going through during the interview. " _'a good man who just needs to use his strengths elsewhere'_ and that _'firefighting is the perfect mix physical labour, public service and positive reinforcement to help him get his life back on the right track._'"

Renji looked up at him, probably to gauge his reaction. Grimmjow was shocked. Though it may not show on his face, he was surprised and a little touched that the kind psychiatrist/doctor had not only called in, but had said such things about him. He made a note to himself to send her flowers or something.

"After that, the chief called us all together and told us the situation. The majority voted and agreed to give you at least an interview."

"So, now what happens?"

"Now you go to the chief. The final decision is his."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After that rather ominous statement, I was lead to the office next door, the one with double doors. They were open now, having been closed when I first came up the stairs, and while the curtains in the full length windows had prevented me from seeing in, now I could see that the office, while fairly big was pretty simple. I read the Plaque as we walk in. It says _"Chief Ichigo Kurosaki"._ In the middle right across from the doors was a big mahogany desk, and behind them another set of double doors that seemed to lead onto a balcony I'd be willing to bet looked over the truck bay. (The fact that I'd seen a balcony from below during my walk across the bay had nothing to do with it, thank you very much). To the left, against the wall was a simple but comfy looking couch.

"Take a seat. I'll go get the chief."

I look at Renji and nod, walking over the the desk and taking a seat in front of it, much as I had in Renji's own office. I hear his footsteps retreating down the stairs as I settle.

I don't have to wait long before someone speaks from behind me.

"Mr. Jageurjaques."

The chair scrapes as I stand and turn to see—

"You're that guy who gave me directions!" I blurt.

"I am." He nods and walks in.

"That Abarai guy said to wait here for the chief." I explain, just in case he thought I'd gotten his directions wrong or some shit like that.

"Well here I am."

I just stare at him and I know I look a little incredulous.

He walks over and extends his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Chief of the Karakura Fire Department."

I take his hand and it's soft but strong, seeming to fit in my bigger hand perfectly. It feels nice against the rough callouses on my own hand.

"You're kidding right?"

His polite smile slips a bit and I continue.

"There's no way a runt like you is the fire chief!"

I see him roll his eyes and walk around the desk, sitting down in the chair and leaning back like he fucking _belonged _there.

"First of all, I'm not a runt. Second of all, is that really the way you should be treating the man who holds the final decision of your firefighting career in his hands?"

I grit my teeth to stop myself from telling this entirely-too-sexy man he should stop messing around and bring me the real chief. Unfortunately, my restraint isn't that good and I speak anyways.

"You look like you're barely out of fucking high school!" I exclaim.

"I'm actually 28"

"There _is no fucking way_ you're only a _year younger_ than I am!" I protest bluntly. I don't know what he was going to say next, because there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt chief, but I have those papers you wanted, the ones from that MVC."

I look over as a guy walks in, papers in hand and goes over to the runt- the fucking _chief!- _and hands them to him.

"Oh, thank you Hisagi." He takes the papers and starts to flip through them.

The man has spikey black hair and when he looks over at me, I raise an eyebrow at the '69' tattoo on his right cheek, just under his eye.

"Oh, this is Grimmjow Jageurjaques. He's the one Unohana recommended."

Recognition flashes in the man's eyes as he walks over to me and offers a hand. I stand a bit to take it.

"Shuhei Hisagi."

"Grimmjow Jageurjaques."

We share a simple handshake and nod before I sit back down.

"Thanks Shuhei. Can you tell the others to start running the new hose? I want to make sure it works so we don't have any complications on scene."

"Yes sir." He nods and leaves.

I stay silent for a moment.

"You're seriously the chief?"

He sighs. "Look, do you want the job or not?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I say. My answer isn't the most professional, or even respectful, but it was honest.

"Good. Then I have a few questions."

"Lay 'em on me."

X~X~X~X~

He doesn't ask a whole bunch of questions, but the ones he does ask are those kind of, people testing questions. Stuff like, why do I want to be a firefighter and if I didn't get the job what other places would I look. I answered honestly and a little bluntly, but if I'm going to get hired anywhere I want it to be because of who I am, not because I can talk pretty.

His brown eyes bore into me, almost like they're looking for something before he speaks again.

"What do you think Shiro?" He asks, his eyes flicking behind me to my left.

I have a second to wonder who the hell this 'Shiro' is and consider the fact that maybe my new boss is a nutcase before _someone answers_.

If I was any less of a man, I'd have screamed and probably shat myself. As it is, I jumped and turned around in my seat to see a man as white as his name.

"What the fuck?! How long have you been there?!"

The man smirks and pushes off the wall he'd been leaning on and I realize he was in the corner of the room, hidden in the shade of the door.

"Longer than you 'ave." He replies as he walks past me.

When I said the man was as white as his name, it may have been an understatement. What I really meant was 'holy shit this guy looks like he murdered a few thousand mimes and bathed in their makeup' white. His skin was almost porcelain-esque and the hair that crowned his head put snow to shame. The only colour in his whole appearance –minus his uniform of course- was the striking gold of his irises and the black sclera that made the gold even more vivid.

It wasn't until he stood side-by-side with Ichigo that I was struck by the resemblance.

"Yes, we're twins." Ichigo asked before the question could even form on my lips.

"Y'er no good a' bein' professional, ya know tha' right?" Shiro said, grinning.

My eyes snap back to the Albino.

"Well at least I tried, snowflake."

That little comment made Ichigo burst out laughing, his pale copy scowling.

"Who're you callin' snowflake ya damn Blueberry!"

I scowl and go to retort before Shiro turns to his laughing twin.

"Y'er not s'posed ta be sidin' wit' dat ass hole King!"

"What's so funny, traffic cone?"

The laughing stops abruptly and is replaced with a glare. It's Shiro's turn to laugh this time.

"oooh, I like 'im king! Let's keep 'im!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Fine. You have five days to prove you deserve this. Don't make me regret it."

I grin.

"When do I start?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Grimmjow lets out a long groan as he stretches his legs out across the couch he was currently sprawled across. Being too long for the couch itself his feet went up over the arm on the other side while his head was nearly against the arm closest to him. He was in nothing but black boxers and a grey muscle shirt that had ridden up on his stomach at some point, his low riding boxers doing nothing to hide the sharp V of his hips, leading _elsewhere. _

The only light in the room came from his TV that was on, playing some crime show of some sort where, from the odd bits he'd caught, the boss was strict but smart, there was a geek who's name kept changing, the female team member had an accent and always messed up simple, common sayings and some guy named 'Tony' was obsessed with movies and girls. He'd lost interest in the TV about an hour ago after his show had ended and it moved on to the next one.

There were a few empty beer cans on the black and white marble coffee table, along with an empty pop tart box, the wrappers from the yummy snacks scattered over the table top.

He'd just reached his hand down his boxers to scratch his nut sack when he heard his front door open.

"Well, if that aint a patented way to catch some ass, you're both screwed."

Grimmjow looked over to see a tall, lanky man kicking off his shoes, waltzing in like he owned the place.

"Fuck you Nnoi." He grumbled to the bean pole he called a friend. Nnoitra Gilga was a solid 7 feet tall and skinny as fuck. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders and was straighter than an arrow. The front was styled to sweep over his left eye, covering his eye as well as the eye patch over it. An accident when they were younger had taken the sight from his left eye, but it'd been a long time and the man no longer had trouble functioning with only one eye.

"Move your ass so I can sit down you lazy fuck."

The blue haired man scoffed but lifted his legs, dropping them into the lanky man's lap as soon as he'd settled.

"Such trash. I don't know why I bother with the likes of you."

"Because you secretly love us" me and Nnoi respond in unison. I don't need to look at Nnoi to know we have identical grins, mine just a little less creepy than his. Ok, _a lot _less creepy.

_Ulquiorra doesn't even bother to roll his eyes as he walks in._ I didn't hear the door open, but then again Ulquiorra always _has _been freakishly quite. His hair is like Nnoi's, straight and black, down to his shoulders, but that's the only similarities. There are green tear streak tattoo's running down his cheeks that very few (myself being one of that few) know the significance of. He's not short, but at 5'6" he's not exactly intimidating in stature. He makes up for it with his emotionless, icy stare that sends chills down your spine.

He toes his shoes off and walks in. It's as he's crossing the room I spot the two pizza boxes in his hands.

"I love you" I groan, putting my hands out for the boxes. This time he does roll his eyes.

The boxes are dropped unceremoniously on my stomach. I grunt but don't otherwise protest, sitting up a bit so he can sit behind me before I plop my head into his lap. If it were anyone else, I'd have lost my head then and there, but Ulqui has been my friend since grade 3, same with Nnoi. I can feel Nnoi moving as he puts the boxes side by side and opens them both.

I watch as he grabs two Hawaiian for himself and I roll my eyes. The stupid bean pole could live off of Hawaiian pizza.

Ulqui grabs a Hawaiian and a meat lovers before handing them both to me.

"A man after my own heart" I say with a grin as I take the pieces and slap one on top of the other, toppings together, to make my very own pizza sandwich.

Don't judge.

It's not long until we're joined by my borderline-narcoleptic friend, his feet dragging lazily as he shuffles over to us, not even bothering to kick off his shoes. He drops himself to the floor in front of the couch and leans back, the back of his head resting on the left side of my chest. Coyote Stark is between me and Nnoitra for height, being 6'4, with wavy brown hair that ended just below his ears. He had a small beard in the middle of his chin and light stubble along his jaw.

"Hey Stark."

A lazy wave is all I get in response as he reaches back and snatches a piece of meat lover's.

Nnoi had managed to find the TV remote somewhere amongst my couch cushions and was flipping through the guide menu.

"Put on something good" I hear Stark mumble.

"What do you care? You're gonna be asleep soon anyways lazy ass." Nnoi snarks.

He was answered with a lazy shrug.

"I hope you plan on finishing that piece of pizza Stark." Ulquiorra says when he sees the man dozing off a few bites in. His voice is still monotonous, but somehow it manages to send chills down our spines.

Stark grunts and sits up a bit straighter, eating the pizza like a man condemned, taking big bites.

If Ulquiorra had more emotions than the average wall, I imagine he'd have smirked.

Nnoitra finally settled on some sort of action movie with a ridiculous amount of explosions and cheesy stunts that were so obviously impossible but cool none-the-less.

"So how did your interview go?" Ulquiorra asks after about 20 minutes. I can feel the attention in the room shift to me, even Stark waking up long enough to listen in.

"Bad news guys"

I can see Nnoitra frowning.

"I won't be able to hang out as much, what with my new job and all."

Nnoi's grin is back and I hear Stark's lazy chuckle.

"Ha! I knew you'd get it ya dumb shit! Everyone knows 'hot' and 'firefighter' go together!"

"Too bad for you then Nnoitra." Stark says with a smirk. I laugh loudly at my friends expense as he curses out our narcoleptic friend.

Ulquiorra rolls his eyes again at us as Stark and Nnoi trade jabs. He says a low "Good Job, Hermano." It's barely audible and I know the other two didn't hear it, but it means more to me than I'll ever admit.

"You should see the chief!" I speak up, interrupting Nnoi's tirade. "He's easily the hottest piece of ass I've seen in a long time." I say with a grin.

"What? Why the fuck do you get a hot boss?" Nnoitra grumbles.

"Attractive people herd together Nnoi. You're S.O.L."

"Oh fuck you Jageurjaques!"

"So when do you start?" Stark asks, yawning.

"Monday."

"So we have four days to fuck wit' ya before you go all goody-good on us!"

"Fuck you bean pole, it's not like I'm joining law enforcement, it's just fighting fires for fuck sakes!"

"Well if you're doin' it for the sake of fucks is your new chief on the list?"

I smirk.

"The very top."

"Must be a looker. 'e got a friend?"

"Even better, a twin."

"Yer fuckin' with me!"

"Nope. Identical twins."

"Of course you'd be lucky enough, douche bucket."

I just laugh and have another 'pizza sandwich'.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N: PHEW! That's a pretty long chapter for just introducing the setting xD. Over 4000 words! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Here's a few notes for anything that may have confused you:**

**The bay is literally like a big open garage where the fire trucks are parked.**

**The squad truck is just a normal truck painted all fancy and given emergency lights. The chief drives it around, or the 'duty officer' if the chief is outta town. (A duty officer is one of the captains who gets appointed as such)**

**Hermano is Spanish for Brother. Considering all the Spanish the Espada's use (las noches, hueco mundo, menos grande, their numbers etc etc) I thought it appropriate. **

**Ummm, I think that's everything but you can always ask any questions in a review or pm!**

**Thanks for reading! Flames cook my marshmallows and Reviews help build my Yaoi Castle! WHOO!**


End file.
